


(My)thical (Dream)on

by Steph2002



Series: IRL Minecraft AU one-shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamon, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I just feel like this would explain why his character changed so abruptly in canon, Im not a dream apologist, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Skephalo, Minecraft IRL, Possession, Well technically Dreamonic Possession, kind of soulmates, mentioned badboyhalo, no beta we die like george in manhunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2002/pseuds/Steph2002
Summary: " 'A dreamon? What even is that?' Sam asked.George sighed. It was hard to explain to someone unfamiliar with the more supernatural elements of the world, but he knew he would have to do his best if he wanted to help Dream. "Or, Dream's horrible actions weren't his fault after all, but only George can see the signs of a dreamon possession. It takes a visit from him for Dream to finally get the help he so desperately needs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: IRL Minecraft AU one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	(My)thical (Dream)on

**Author's Note:**

> The idea has been floating around in my head since the beginning on the exile arc. Dream was always a really powerful being on the server, but before Tommy's exile, we had never really seen him be so alone and so cruel. Even during the L'manburg war for independence, he wasn't alone, and never took things too far. So I had this idea that maybe this time a dreamon was controlling him and making him be worse than usual. This obviously isn't canon, but I needed to get it out of my head before it drives me crazy. And I figured why not make it a DNF fic while I'm at it and make George be the one to save him?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And of course, if the CC's ever express being uncomfortable with fanfics I will take this down.

"Why won't you say anything?"

George had been sitting with Dream in his prison cell for a half hour now. The blonde hadn't said a single word, only occasionally writing down responses in the book he had placed on his lectern. George was becoming increasingly frustrated with the other man, wanting to at least hear his voice. It was the least he could do after the day long journey the older had made from the new cottage he had built far away from all the wars and nonsense of the DreamSMP Kingdom.

"Dream, please. I know we haven't spoken since you dethroned me, but I need to hear your voice. I need to know you aren't broken."

George almost regretted it when Dream finally met his eyes and uttered a single phrase. "Go away, Georgie." The former king felt a shiver run down his spine because he recognized that voice, and it wasn't Dream's.

* * *

"A dreamon? What even is that?" Sam asked.

George sighed. It was hard to explain to someone unfamiliar with the more supernatural elements of the world, but he knew he would have to do his best if he wanted to help Dream. "Basically, it's a super strong spirit that can possess and eventually take over a host once it forms a bond. Dream is a demigod, which means he attracts them easily, and once one bonds to him, it's very hard to get rid of. Before... everything... I would help him. He used to tell me I grounded him to reality, reminded him what it meant to be human or something. My best guess is that after I was dethroned, when I moved, a dreamon found him, and without someone there to ground him, it started to take over."

George let Sam process what he had just said. It was a lot to take in. If Dream truly was possessed, did he really deserve to be imprisoned? George knew that, at least for now, he did, since he was still under the control of that thing, but he also knew there was a way to expel the dreamon. He just needed to find the books he had spent so long compiling just in case this very thing ever happened. 

George was pulled from his thoughts by Sam finally asking, "And you're sure that's what happened? Do you know if we can test him or something?"

George looked Sam in the eyes and said with full confidence, "Believe me, if that were really Dream in there, he would have spoken to me. We were so much to each other, before. It took me too long to realize he dethroned me to protect me, but that thing in there doesn't care about me at all. That isn't Dream."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Get me as much information as you can. Maybe we can expel that creature for good."

* * *

George stood in the center of his library, letting his memories wash over him. He hadn't been back to the lake house he and Dream built together since before he was dethroned. It was meant to be their escape, the place they could go to forget everything else and get lost in each other's arms. Sometimes, it would be the place they would go when the dreamon attacks would get too strong for Dream to handle alone. On those nights, with Dream barely hanging onto his sanity, George would hold the younger man in his arms, leaving gentle kisses everywhere he could reach and whispering promises of a future together. In the morning, Dream would cry and tell George that he needs him more than he could ever know. George thinks he knows now what Dream meant, if the state he's in in that prison is any indicator of what would happen to Dream without George at his side.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, George walked over to a particular shelf in the library. It was unlabelled, but he knew its contents well. The top shelf held journals with everything Dream could remember from the attacks. The second shelf held any and all data the two were able to gather about dreamons, both by themselves and by asking their supernaturally-attuned friends. (Bad had been a particular help with this bit, since demons and dreamons were similar in many regards, although demons did have a physical form that dreamons lacked.) The final, lowest shelf held documentation on how to expel a dreamon, organized by the stage of attack the victim was at. 

George has never had to use any techniques beyond stage 2, wherein the dreamon began to control the victim's voice but still could not control their actions. Dream was now well into the final stage of possession, and there was only a single technique that could possibly save him at this point. A theoretical technique George and Dream had come up with themselves as a last resort. With shaking hands, George gathered the relevant books into his inventory, reminding himself that this was for Dream's good, no matter how hard it would be.

Trying his best not to think about the pain this method was sure to inflict upon his beloved, George left the house quickly, not daring to reminisce any longer.

* * *

For the second time that week, George was back at the prison gates, this time to meet with Sam. They were to look over the information George brought about dreamons and discuss a plan to go forward. With a deep breathe, George stepped through the portal leading to Sam.

He approached the desk slowly, not quite ready for the conversation ahead. Sam greeted him quietly, and guided him to the small office reserved for important meetings such as this. 

"Thank you for this, George. This information could really be a game changer." Sam said politely.

George simply nodded, pulling out his books and beginning to explain as much as he could to the creeper hybrid. It was a slow process, but by the end of the meeting, there was a plan in place. George would come to the prison the next day, seemingly for a normal visit with Dream. He would bring with him the harming, weakness, and slowness potions they would need, as well as another secret object that George wouldn't reveal to Sam quite yet. George would have to be the one to go through the process with Dream, but Sam would be right next to the cell should something go wrong. It wasn't much, but it was more than they had before, and George hoped with all his heart it would be enough to save Dream.

* * *

The following day, George arrived at the prison as planned. With the three splash potions in his hotbar, George went though security, Sam allowing for certain exceptions given their plan. Finally, he was once again in a cell with the dreamon that wore his lover's face.

"Hello, Dream," George started, "How are you today?" He received no reply, just as he had expected. Sighing, he walked closer to the other man and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. He felt the younger man tense up under his hand, only confirming what he knew to be true. The real Dream had only ever melted into his touch. "Dream I'm sorry. This is going to hurt. But I need you to be strong for me." George whispered.

Before the dreamon could anticipate anything, George backed away and the three potions were shattered at Dream's feet. The blonde screamed in pain, but the voice was not his own. George watched as the potions worked into the dreamon and Dream alike, and just as was theorized months ago in that lakeside cabin, the two entities began to separate. George could see the battle for control going on in the green eyes he so adored, and spoke carefully. "Dream? Can you hear me?"

The taller man, though still pained, slowly nodded his head in confirmation, though it seemed like a great struggle to get his muscles to cooperate. George took a deep breathe. Dream was going to need some more help pushing the dreamon out. The brunette pulled out the final object and stepped closer to Dream, letting him see the object clearly. "Do you remember what this is, Dream?" The blonde's eyes locked onto George's brown and blue ones, confirming what he still did not have enough control to voice.

George looked back down at the simple silver ring with a shard of lapis and a shard of emerald intertwined on top. "You gave me this ring on our one month anniversary. You promised me-" George choked a little as he realized he was crying. He knew it would be hard doing this, but all the emotions from the memories of that night were almost too much for him in that moment. He took a deep breathe and reminded himself to be strong for his Dream. "When you put this ring on my finger that night, you promised me you would fight for us. You swore that you would always come back to me. Dream, you have to come back to me. You have to be strong for me and push that dreamon out. I weakened it as much as I could for you, but the rest is up to you. I need you to keep your promise."

Dream's eyes were glazed over, whether from emotion or exertion George didn't know. Either way, it was a good sign, since his eyes looked so very human in that moment. George maintained eye contact with Dream as he slipped the ring back onto its place on his right hand. He then carefully rested his hands on Dream's shoulders, encouraged by the feeling of muscles relaxing under his touch. He pulled his love towards him, whispering into his hair that he is loved and human and strong. Eventually, he passed out in George's arms, and all that was left to do was wait and see if their efforts had worked.

* * *

George was there when Dream finally woke up the next day. It turns out forcing an evil invasive spirit out of your mind and body takes quite the toll on a person, even a demigod. Dream groaned as he opened his eyes, seemingly not quite sure where he was. George quickly grabbed his hand, whispering "Dream? Is it really you?"

As green eyes met blue and brown, George relaxed. "George? What's going on? Where am I?" The broken voice coming from the blonde was definitely Dream this time. George laughed giddily, resisting the urge to kiss his boyfriend in celebration that their method had actually worked. Instead he gently reassured the younger "hey, hey, it's okay. I'll explain everything. But what's the last thing you remember? It'll be easier if I know where to start." 

George watched as Dream struggled to think back in his mind, finally landing on his last clear memories. "I remember I was upset with Tommy for griefing your house. I had Tubbo put him on probation to teach him a lesson. And I remember taking you off the throne because I didn't want you getting hurt again. I couldn't let them hurt you, Georgie, you're all I have. You and Sap are the only family I have."

George squeezed Dream's hand gently. The dreamon had been there longer than he thought. "Okay. Those things happened about three months ago. A lot has happened since then."

Dream inhaled sharply. "Three months? George, what... how did I lose three months? Unless- oh god. Did I have an attack?" The brunette saw his boyfriend beginning to panic and gently hushed him. "Hey don't get too worried. It was a dreamon attack, yeah. But it's gone now. We were able to get it out of you." 

The blonde looked up at George with pain filled eyes "But George, it was here for _months._ How much damage did it do? What did it make me do? Please tell me."

And so with a heavy heart, George explained the last few months to Dream. Tommy's exile, the manipulation of both him and Tubbo, the final destruction of the great city of L'manburg, the secret vault the dreamon had built. All of it leading up to the day of his imprisonment and the loss of two lives. Dream was understandably shocked by the end of it all, and George just let him absorb everything in silence for a bit.

"George. How long is my sentence?" Dream finally asked quietly. George placed a hand on his cheek gently brushing away tears that had started to fall. "You don't have one anymore. Sam already agreed that all this was the dreamon's fault not yours. You were simply its unwilling host, just as much a victim as anyone else. He agreed to let you go if we were able to free you from its influence." Dream sobbed hearing that, and George already knew he would be blaming himself for everything anyway and asking to have his sentence reinstated. Before Dream could make such ridiculous requests, George continued, saying "If it makes you feel better, you are still required to stay away from the central parts of the Kingdom. Sam agreed to let us go live in the lake house out in the woods. I know it was never supposed to be our permanent home, but maybe we can make it into one. Just you and me, finally happy. What do you think?"

"Georgie," Dream choked out, "I'd love that. I'd go anywhere with you. And I guess now you know what I mean when I say I need you. God, look at what happened to me without you at my side. In protecting you, I hurt everyone else." George placed a gentle kiss to Dream's forehead, whispering a gentle "it's not your fault," as he pulled away. Locking eyes once more, the older of the two uttered out "Let's go home, Dream. Let's leave this place behind."

* * *

George blinked open his eyes slowly. It had been two years since Dream left the prison and the two started their new life together, but he still couldn't help the feeling of pure joy he got waking up in his fiancé's arms. The two got engaged about six months after moving out to the lake house, and their wedding was now fast approaching.

"Good morning, baby," George heard, and looking up he was met with gorgeous green eyes that were so very human. Reaching a hand up to touch Dream's cheek, George hummed a half awake acknowledgement before leaning up for a kiss. Dream smiled as they pulled away, laughing slightly at how touchy the shorter man could be in the mornings. 

Rolling his eyes, George turned away, getting up and ready for the day. He came out into the kitchen of their small house to see Dream already making breakfast for both of them. As he leaned against the doorway watching the other flip pancakes, George thought that they were lucky. If they had waited any longer back then, the dreamon could have taken permanent control of Dream.

Dream had only had 3 attacks in the two years since, and each time, George was at his side at the first signs, warding off any serious threats. Overall, they had found balance in their new peaceful life away from everything. They still spoke with some of their old friends from time to time, especially Sapnap, but overall they were perfectly happy in their own little world. They knew Bad had gone off the deep end a while back, but just as George was there for Dream, Skeppy was able to help Bad come back to himself in the end. They also heard about Tubbo's nuclear weapons, and decided without much consideration that they definitely were making the right decision by staying out of that one. 

George was shaken from his thoughts by Dream walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Penny for your thoughts, pretty boy?" the taller said with a slight smile. George smiled back, and wrapping his arms around the taller's shoulders, replied, "just thinking about how lucky we are to be here. How lucky I am to have you." Dream blushed slightly before pulling the brunette to his chest and placing a kiss on top of his head. "You're so sappy sometimes. I still love you, though." George simply hummed and mumbled back "Love you too, Dreamie."

And in that moment, George knew that everything would work out for them. It was a hard road getting there, and the dreamon attacks would probably never really go away, but they had each other. And that would be enough.


End file.
